What about then?
by rockrose
Summary: This is a future fic for Scott & Jules.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Julliet walked around the store, picking up various items and placing them in her cart. She looked around the market. She was so glad to be out today. That was something she hadn't been in weeks. Mark had finally decided to allow her to go shopping today, and she intended to savor every moment of it. It wasn't very often that Mark allowed her out by herself. In fact, it wasn't very often Mark allowed her out at all. She looked at her watch, and noted the time. She had to be at Mark's house and have supper made, or at least have the cook have supper made, by the time that he got home. She had lived with Mark for six weeks now. Six weeks of hell. She never thought of Marks home as her home. She wanted to leave, to get out of there, and never look back. To get away from his beatings and harsh words. But she couldn't. She was to afraid. What if she left, and he found her? Then what would happen? He would kill her for sure. But wouldn't it be better to die free, than to live like that? If you could actually call it living. Julliet was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her until it was to late. She crashed into her with her cart.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me! I am so sor-" Julliet started to say, but stopped when she saw who was there. "Sophie, is that you?"   
  
"Jules! Oh! It's so good to see you!" Sophie said, giving Julliet a big hug, which caused Julliet to flinch. She was still sore from last nights beatings.  
  
"Hey! Wow, I haven't been called Jules in years." Julliet laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather me call you Julliet?" Sophie asked.  
  
"NO! I miss being called Jules. So, what have you been up to?" Julliet smiled, the first genuine smile she had smile in six weeks.  
  
"Well, Peter and I are-" Sophie started to say, but was cut off by Peter.  
  
"Jules? Is that you? Wow! It's been way to long!" Peter said, giving Julliet a hug, noticing when she flinched under his touch. "Are you ok?" He asked.   
  
Julliet bit her lip, and thought about telling Peter everything, but then decided against it. "Yeah, of course." She lied, trying to smile, though it never quit reached her eyes.  
  
"Hey Jules." Came a very familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled, seeing who it was.  
  
"Hey Scott." Scott smiled when she said his name. He had missed her so much. He had thought about her many times over the years. Shelby was no longer in his life, she hadn't been for over four years. He knew Auggie wasn't in Jules' life, Auggie was the art teacher at Horizon. Maybe, just maybe, if no one else was in Jules' life, he could be with her again. He sure hoped so. 


	2. To late

Chapter 2-  
  
Jules smiled at Scott. They had spent the entire day together, after Peter and Sophie had left them at the store. They went out to lunch, and then to an amusment park. She loved it. She hadn't felt so free in a long time. Scott had treated her with the such respect and care. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Scott had even won her a huge teddy bear at one of the games. It was so sweet.  
  
"Jules." Scott said, taking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned to look at him, seeing a softness in his eyes.  
  
"Um, forgive me if I'm being to personal or forward, but, uh, are you seeing anyone?" Scott asked, with the hope apparent in his eyes.  
  
Scott grew concerned as he saw her eyes cloud over. "I, uh, I live with this guy. His name is Mark." She answered, wanting to stop the tears that threatened. She wanted nothing more than to say there was no one, and to let Scott take her away, and let her be free.  
  
"Are you happy with him?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Scott, don't." She looked down, and saw her watch. It was 7:30! Mark was going to be furious. "Scott! I have to, go. Now! Bye! I'm sorry Scott." With that she ran off, not realizing she had dropped her purse.   
  
"Jules! Jules wait!" Scott yelled after her, holding her purse.  
  
But Juliett didn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything, except Mark's loud voice, screaming at her. All she could see was his fists, beating her. Hurting her. Threatening her. She ran to Mark's house, and opened the door, only to find him standing there, in the foryer, looking angry.  
  
"Damnit Julliet! Have you got any idea how late it is? Where the hell were you?" He screamed, backing her up against a wall as soon as she stepped inside.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Mark. I-I was shopping, I just lost track of time. You know how much I love to shop." She whispered, her throat starting ache as tears burned her eyes. "I'm sorry. Please Mark, Please." She pleaded, right before he smacked her across the face.  
  
"Please? Please!" He spat, smacking her again. "You know you are supposed to be here when I get home from work! I expect you here and my dinner cooked when I get home! Is that to much to ask for? Is it? Huh? Well, Is it?" He screamed, pushing her away from the wall, and into a corner stand. When she got her footing again he shoced her again, causing her to fall, and he grabbed a lamp, throwing it at her, before kicking her several times.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott pulled the rental car up to the large house. This was the address that was on her drivers liscense. He grabbed her purse and got out of the car, walking up to the door. Just before he knocked he heard Jules screaming in pain.  
  
"Jules." He muttered, throwing the unlocked front door open, stepping back at the sight he saw in front of him. A large man came to the door, blocking his view as soon as he opened the door. Scott tried to look over him. All he knew was he had to get to Jules.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- Sorry if it's to graphic. I edited it some, so it's not as graphic as it was. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. 


	3. Safe for now

A/N- Sorry it took so long to get it posted. My computer was broke for a while. Let me know what you think of the fic!  
  
Chapter 3--  
  
"Who are you?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What do you want?"   
  
"I'm Scott. Can I see Jules?" Scott asked, holding Jules' purse tightly.  
  
"Jules? There's no one by that name here." Mark said, shifting his eyes to Julietts purse. "What are you doing with Julliet's purse?" Mark growled.  
  
"She left it in my car. I thought I'd bring it back to her. Can I see her?" Scott asked again.  
  
"No! Just give me the purse and I'll be sure to give it to her." Mark said, his muscels tensing.  
  
Scott glared at the guy, trying to look past him to see Jules. "Look man, I don't want any trouble, I just want to see Jules, ok?" He said, pushing his way into the foyer, seeing a small stand broken, and a lamp, shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, but no Jules. "Where's Jules?" He asked, turning around to face the guy again. "WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled at him. He just KNEW the Jules was here somewhere.   
  
Mark walked over to where Scott was and took the purse out of his hand. "Get-Out-Of-My-House-NOW!" Mark said, his temper flaring again.  
  
"I just want to see Jules!" Scott protested, his mind going in over-drive, worrying about Jules.  
  
"Leave. Before I call the police!" Mark pointed to the door as he walked over to the telephone.  
  
Scott knew that there was no way he would be able to find out what was going on if he got arrested, so he walked to the door. As he walked outside the door shut behind him. "What's going on with you, Jules?" He whispered, staring at the house. He got into the rental car and drove to his hotel, worrying about Jules, and praying she was ok the entire time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Juliett heard the door shut behind Scott, so she ran up the stairs quickly, and went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She scaned the room as her eyes landed on her dresser. She went to it, and started pushing it to the door. Once it was in front of the door, blocking Mark's entrance, she walked over to the window. She saw Scott drive off. She felt the tears come to her face, and didn't bother wiping them away. "Help me, Scott." She whispered, placing her hands on the window, as the tears came faster. She knew that it was no use. No one would help her. She was here, trapped in her own private hell. She was serving a lifetime sentence with Mark. There was no way out. No way out...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mark walked up the stairs, and to Julietts room. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pounded on the door. "JULLIET! LET ME IN!" He yelled, growing more frustrated by the moment. Why wouldn't she just obey? It would make life a lot easier if she would just listen to him, and do as she said. But would she do that? Noooo. She had to go and be bad. Do things she shouldn't, like talking to other men, and having other firends who might brainwash her against him, just like people did to Lisa. And just look at what happened to her. He liked Juliett, really, he did. She just made him so danm angry. And now she had another man coming in his house. She would have to pay. She would pay dearly.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julliet culred into a ball on the bed, waiting for sleep to over come her. The sooner the sleep came, the sooner morning would come. And Mark would go to work. And she would be free for a few hours. Free of having Mrak breathing down her neck, shouting at her for every little thing. Beating her. She flinched at the thought of her beatings.  
  
"Juliett, just open the door!" Mark yelled a final time, before walking away, into his room. When Jule's moved in with him, he insisted that she have her own space. At first she thought he was being sweet, but now she understood that he was just trying to have as much space of his own as he could possibly have, while still dictating her life.  
  
She stayed on her bed, in the same position for a while, listening as he turned his shower on. A while later she heard the shower go off, and everything was quiet.She felt her muscels relax. She would be safe tonight.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott walked into his hotel room. He knew that Jules was in trouble. That guy was hurting her. And Scott would protect her. He would protect her until the last breath was taken from his body. He'd already decided to go back tomorrow, when the guy would be at work, and talk to her. Maybe he could talk her into leaving her boyfriend, and come home with him. He would help her get her life back in order. Even if he didn't get her back as his girlfriend, he would make her safe.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. goodbye

A/N- soooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy!  
  
Scott woke up the next morning, knowing he had to do something to make Jules safe. He wasn't going to let her continue to be hurt.  
  
He reached over and grabbed his cell phone, and began to dial.   
  
"Yeah, who is it?" A crabby voice answered.  
  
"MacGuire, it's Scott. Listen, I need the run down on a guy named Mark. Mark Depatchki. I need it now." Scott said, praying MacGuire would still help his buddy out. Scott had left the life of a police officer the night that Shelby was arrested for drugs. They had went through everything together, and then Shelby had went back to her old life. Scott left his life as a police officer, and went back to college for a while, majoring in business. Now he and Ezra were partners in a comic company, making enough money to live comfortrably, and support Horizon. There was only one thing missing from Scott's life now. Jules.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jules woke up early the next morning, her face puffy, with red marks on it. She shuddered as she stared into the mirror. Mark was already gone to work, thank God. As Jules stepped into the shower, she knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life living in this constant fear. It would be to much. She felt the hot water run down her body as the tears escaped. Only one thing to do- leave. Everyone. Everything. Start over, make a new life, make herself so impossible to find that no one would be able to find her. No one.  
  
An hour later Jules had taken some of her most personal belongings, and some clothing, put it into a few duffel bags, and caught a bus. That bus took her to another bus, then a train, and then, to Johnny.   
  
Johnny was an old friend. He told her if she ever wanted out, just to let him know. There she got her new identity. Karliy Moore, Age 26. With her new identity, she got herself disguised to match it. Now unnoticable to anyone, she boarded the plane.   
  
A/N- Yes, there will be a new sequel! I promise! And yes, Scott WILL look for her! Please review! 


End file.
